


Moment of Truth

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Choking, Confessions, Crushes, F/M, Feelings, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Secrets, Snark, Telekinesis, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: When your current problem-meta uses a truth serum intended for them on you, the truth about your feelings for a certain grumpy scientist come to light... in his presence, no less!
Relationships: Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells & Reader, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells & You, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells/Reader, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Moment of Truth

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came from a tumblr request! :)

You’re still a little banged up from the metahuman attack the other day, but it’s nothing you can’t deal with. After all, you’re tough as nails and you’re going to get that meta back if it’s the last thing you do.

Team Flash did manage to capture their partner in crime, however. The unlucky meta who practically bursts through walls with their brute strength - "Kool-Aid Man" as you like to call him (Cisco gave your nickname for this one ‘a hard pass’), is safely locked away in the pipeline while their telekinetic counterpart roams free.

“Caitlin, do you have the truth serum finished yet?” you hound your friend and teammate, peering over her shoulder. She’s been working on it since the attack. It has to be ready by now. The plan is to use it on the MIA meta, Vaderette (Cisco almost approved your nickname on her, but thought it needed more discussion), so that Team Flash can find her ringleader. Her boss. The head honcho.

“I can say with certainty that, yes, it’s finally finished,” the biochemist declares, surely keeping her annoyance at your persistence in check.

"Would you look at that, (Y/L/N)," Harry says in the doorway to the testing lab, arms folded across his chest. "It only took your million and first inquiry before you got the answer you wanted."

“Yeah, yeah, shove it, Wells,” you retort while trying to hide your blush. It was always better to dish it back to Harry and appear tough around him, than to succumb to the little heart-eyed schoolgirl urges you felt like on the inside. “Let’s get this to Vaderette.”

“Don’t let Cisco hear you call her that,” Caitlin jokes, with a playful eye roll. She hands you the completed serum.

“Is that for moi?” comes a voice from the entrance to the Cortex. You freeze. Vaderette. The damn woman who gave you these bruises. She waltzes in with her stiletto heels and leather ensemble — all she’s missing a mask to cover her stupidly beautiful face. Maybe you could give her some breathing problems to complete her whole look.

Your free hand curls into a fist.

“Yeah, open wide,” you growl. “You’re about to tell us where your boss is hiding.”

She laughs airily. “Yeah, _right_.”

With a flick of her wrist, Caitlin gets pushed against the table in the testing room, and a clicking sound tells you the door to the testing room has been locked. Caitlin bangs on the door. You go to press the distress call button on your phone, but Vaderette makes sure to send your phone flying across the Cortex.

 _Dammit_.

The meta takes long, purposeful steps towards you, but Harry intercepts.

“Stay away from h-!” he snarls, but grunts when the intruder makes a claw with her hand in the air, using her powers to throw Harry against the wall. He’s pinned there by an invisible force, no matter the amount of struggle he tries to keep up.

“Tell me,” she demands, “where you’re keeping my partner in this place?”

“Don’t tell her,” Harry orders you, but lets out a yell as if Vaderette has increased her force on him. Oh God, it pains you to see him hurting like this, unable to fight back, but you’re not going to give in to this woman.

“Well then,” she says slowly, “maybe I’ll just use your own supply against you?” With her other hand, she forces your hand that clutches the truth serum vial towards your lips. “Drink it. Or your boyfriend gets it.”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” you squeal, almost sounding as if the thought alone disgusted and humoured you. But that wasn’t the answer the meta woman wanted. When you see Harry’s face turn red, then pale and clutch his throat, you realize that she’s Force-choking him.

“Stop! Stop, okay, I’ll do it!” You drink from the vial and scrunch your face up at the tart taste, not quite finishing it.

_Did it work?_

“Alright,” Vaderette says, “tell me where you have my partner locked up?”

“The pipeline!” the answer flies out of your mouth without so much as a fight. “Now, let Harry go!”

“Where is this pipeline?” she presses, clearly still wary about the effects of the serum.

“Down the hall, around the bend, and on the left,” you offer desperately, unable to stop watching Harry struggle to breathe.

“Are you lying to me?” she asks.

“No! Now just let him go!”

“Okay, fine. I’ll let your _boyfriend_ go.”

“He’s not my boyfriend!” you shout. “But I wish he was!”

 _Oh shit._ You cover your mouth, wishing you can just reel those words back. Could it be possible that Harry was too concerned with trying to breathe that he didn’t hear what you said?

A happily surprised Vaderette runs off, heels clacking down the hall - this stuff must be legit then. Harry falls to his knees on the floor, gasping for air. You rush to help him up.

“Are you okay?” you ask, searching his face for any more distress.

“I’ll be fine,” he says with a rough voice and scratches his head while getting up. You really hope maybe he wasn’t paying attention when you confessed back there. “So… you wish I was your boyfriend, huh?”

You yell in horror that he did, in fact, hear it, but your “ahhhhh!” comes out as a "yeahhhh!”

Spinning around, you scurry over to the computer monitors and issue out an emergency signal to the Team to handle this meta because you officially can’t even deal. Harry follows closely behind you.

“Why haven’t you mentioned you… _like_ me before?” he asks tentatively.

You do not want to do this right now, you’d put it off for so much longer if you could, but there’s no way to stop this truth serum coursing through you from working.

“Because I didn’t know how you’d take it and I didn’t want you to reject me or look down on me when you learned how I felt,” it spills out in one long run-on answer.

“You didn’t need to worry about that, (Y/L/N),” he says, then clears his throat. “Trust me.”

“Why?”

It looks like he’s having some kind of internal conflict, but then Harry strides over to where you’d set down the truth serum vial. He tosses the remaining bit of the serum back, walks back over to you, and grips your shoulders.

“Because I have feelings for you too,” Harry confesses, now without an ounce of hesitation in his words.

“You, Harrison Wells, have _feelings_?” you laugh. At least the serum hasn’t taken away your ability to tease the man.

“I do, believe it or not,” he responds, amused, “and I’ve adored you for a long time.”

“How long?” you press.

“Fifty-three days.”

“Wow,” you draw out the word. “No kidding?”

“No kidding. Impossible to kid right now, actually.” Holy shit, Harry Wells is turning red. And not from lack of oxygen to his lungs. It’s this conversation. This is everything. It’s too much, but now you want it all.

“So… now what?” you look up into his soft blue eyes. The little crushing schoolgirl inside you knows exactly what you want to happen in this moment, but alas, your shared meaningful gaze is interrupted.

“If you two are through,” Caitlin yells from behind the locked door, “could one of you get me out of here?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Tumblr user @jarvisbarton: Request! To help with a meta attack you and snow develop a truth telling serum and unfortunately it works a little too well when the meta breaks in and forces you to use it on yourself and you confess your feelings for Harry.


End file.
